Waters of Quintessence
The Waters of Quintessence are a collection of powerful arcane-alchemical liquids capable of imbuing their users with certain affinities. The Waters of Quintessence were created first and foremost for those who – due to natural or unnatural means – lack the vitality, arcane affinity, willpower etc. necessary to achieve certain roles and/or tasks. Each tonic contains extremely concentrated levels of specially tempered energy which, when consumed, permanently increase associated energy capacities. This process will physically, mentally, and spiritually alter the consumer with unpredictable results; the Waters tap into the dormant and often untouched potential of the consumer, forcefully bringing them to fruition – in order to catalyze this process, the Waters will consume nearly all of the user's existing energies leaving them completely drained, While each tonic is unique the process used for production is similar in all cases, altered only by the required components. Due to the inherent danger, value, and scarcity of the Waters their existence as well as the method and location of their production are kept a highly guarded secret. All Waters are produced centrally at a facility known as the Chalice. The Waters are then exported through secure means to various locations either for storage or use. - Extremely large amounts of energy are required to produce even miniscule amounts of each tonic; with each drop acting – in and of its' own – with the tonic's effects which scale with the consumed amount. A single drop of the Waters will drain a user of their entire energy reserves just as an entire vial; however, the capacity and/or affinity gained from the process will be much larger for larger quantities. All tonics should be consumed with extreme care and moderation as the initial recovery time from catalyzation will also scale with the amount consumed and may – in some instances – leave the user unable to receive. Each sonic is naturally clear and – while appearing as and given the name of "Water' the tonics do not actually contain any water. Each tonic is, instead, naturally tasteless, odorless, colorless, and completely viscous; it is only through special methods applied during production that these ‘Waters' are capable of being given other characteristics and/or effects. Once complete, all additives, organisms, and physically altering effects will be rendered inert through extremely powerful fortifying enchantments which – additionally – allow the liquid (and often its' vessel) – withstand the effects of time, The Chalice acts, in many ways, like a funnel-collecting and condensing the required energies into a single physical drop of liquid energy'. This liquid alone is not enough, and in some cases can be lethal to Consume. The act of collection and condensation occur in perfect spatial vacuum void of all other energies and potential contaminants, there, the energy is then held in a static state and treated/altered by the required effects. This includes energy progenesis, reality fortification, and script infusion. For tonics using two or more energies, prismatic scripting and stabilizing effects may be required.